"Explosive Experiments" Playlist
With the release of episode #240, Jon decided to make a special playlist of all of the microwave episodes that involved explosions of some sort. He noted how some of these experiments even blew the door open (or off, in the case of the air bag). So, let's pay tribute to these very special episodes, and remember what they did to their respective microwave girl. 1. Light bulb (#1)- The inaugural experiment unexpectedly blows up, leaving shards of glass all over Unnamed's insides. Bad idea. 2. Egg (#20)- This experiment might have left Jory with "scrambled eggs, hardcore", but it was a mess to clean up Diane. Bad idea. 3. Axe body spray (#43)- The explosion tripped Diane's switch and turned her off; it also permeated the lab with a pungent "high school" smell. Bad idea. 4. Dynamite (#44)- Even though this experiment got rid of bitchy Diane permanently, it put the cast and crew's life in danger. Bad idea. 5. Eggs, soap, and a lighter (#45)- What happens when you microwave the best of season 2 in Sandra? A big mess. Bad idea. 6. Snow globe (#51)- We learn that filling the inside of Sandra with "bits and pieces of holiday cheer" is fun and blows the door open. Good idea. 7. Lava lamp (#54)- Tape kept Sandra's door from flying open, but lava wax bled over everything. Bad idea. 8. Ping-pong balls (#58)- Could Sandra's door flying open yet again have been the cause of these ping-pong balls mysteriously disappearing? Good idea. 9. Water balloon (#66)- Helga proves her awesomeness by popping the balloon with 5 seconds left on the timer. She is rewarded with a steam bath. Good idea. 10. Hair spray (#72)- Seriously, this was "four minutes of nothing. Not a spark, not a steam." Hooray for dull experiments, Helga. Bad idea. 11. Fireworks (#77)- We secured our independence from the British, but beautiful Helga was killed in action. Bad idea. 12. iPod (#79)- The door flew open, the tarp is burnt, and Lacey is left sounding like a birthing whale. Good idea. 13. Jack-o-lantern with ping-pong balls (#103)- Vanessa's lameness begins with her inability to make a pumpkin exciting. Bad idea. 14. Digital pet (#122)- Whoopi tries some "sneaky moves" by making the digital pet catch fire again in Jory's hand. Bad idea. 15. iFish (#129)- iFish, dead fish. Whoopi makes Riley finally get to use the fire extinguisher. Bad idea. 16. iDog (#130)- Droopy Snoopy inside Whoopi makes all of the cast's eyes burn from exploded battery. Bad idea. 17. Red spray paint (#133)- Neither Whoopi nor Jasmine could survive this menacing experiment. Beautiful, beautiful television, folks. Good idea. 18. Hannah Montana singing pen (#135)- The crazy bitch almost took off Jory's hand. Sorry, Beatrice, but no amount of epic dance-offs can change that. Bad idea. 19. Zune (#145)- This was the second instance of Jory almost losing his hand in season 6, albeit from Jackie and not Beatrice. Bad idea. 20. Bottle rocket (#161)- 1776, Samantha, you dumbf*ck! This experiment smells like victory! Star-spangled bad idea. 21. Firecrackers (#162)- Samantha is what we're all fightin' for, and explosions inside her are always a bonus. Damn fine idea. 22. Flash paper (#164)- Samantha, you came and you found me some flash paper, with your sleight-of-hand magician's tricks. Awesome idea. 23. Lexus air bag (#167)- With her door completely blown off and her body destroyed, Summer didn't stand a chance. Neither would the rest of the crew, had it not been for the tin foil shield. REALLY bad idea. 24. Liquid timer (#183)- Penny shows how oil and water really shouldn't mix inside of her. Bad idea. 25. Bottle of gin (#192)- Zelda starts her run off with a literal bang, celebrating New Year's with some Tanqueray. Good idea. 26. Rocket engines (#208)- Melissa's interaction with Jon's old rocket engines leave her scorched and plateless. Good idea. 27. Spinning firework (#212)- Gladys's door peels off like an onion, and fireworks kill yet another girl. Bad idea. 28. Green spray paint (#213)- Erin shows everyone some St. Patty's Day pride with her fierce Irish spirit and super explosions. Good idea. 29. Smoke bombs and "bang" gun (#224)- Margaret I's fiery death couldn't escape from the cops, see? Meah! Good idea. 30. Isopropyl alcohol (#240)- St. Margaret II's need to be resurrected a third time shows how Dr. Fred's remedy was lethal. Bad idea. --- Explosions since playlist was made: 31. Dry ice (#243)- Marissa is a dry ice bombshell for the first Halloween celebrated in the new JCML 3.0. Good idea. 32. Reddi Whip (#251)- Esmeralda caused the first true aerosol explosion, without the use of fire or tin foil. But the creme brulee-like finish on the plate caused her plate to break. Bad idea. 33. Lava lamp (#256)- Penelope caused a much bigger explosion with the lava lamp than Sandra managed to. Had Jory been standing next to her, he probably would have died. REALLY bad idea. 34. Bottle of beer (#270)- Penelope decides to get drunk off of Samuel Adams "Boston lager" beer, in preparation for Super Bowl XLV. Bad idea. 35. Champagne bottle (#271)- While climbing up her ladder of love, Rapunzel makes Jory and Riley bring her a bottle of Italian champagne to get drunk off of. Bad idea. 36. Hyundai air bag (#274)- Even with all of her vast weath, Beth/Miss Havisham couldn't afford a way to save herself from spinning violently to her death with the second air bag attempt. Great idea. 37. Cup filled with gasoline (#288)- Rapunzel is brought out of retirement only to meet her demise by gasoline-induced fireballs. Good idea. 38. Hair spray in oil (#295)- Even though her door was taped shut, Emily's door blew open when the hair spray exploded, leaving her insides drenched in a pool of oil. Good idea. 39. Firework mortar (#299)- Heather was blown backwards and had her door fly off as the kickoff to the Jory Caron Field of Destruction 3.0 and part one of the series finale. Bad idea. 40. Propane tank (#300)- Shelley literally went out with a bang for the series finale, having to be shot down after being engulfed in propane flames. Good idea. 41. Samsung Galaxy S2 (#302)- Though not counted on the official "Explosive Experiments" playlist, the phone exploded with enough force to open Ivanka's jammed door, stopping her clock (at 3:50 in the video). Good idea. --- So, what have we learned here? We have learned that, out of 41 explosions, only 17 were good ideas, and that Sandra was the microwave girl who gave rise to the most explosions during the actual microwaving process. Don't try this at home, kids.